


Let's All Go to the Lobby

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey begs his teammates for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's All Go to the Lobby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That's Amore!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38386) by [NeoVenus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22). 



"Why don't you head on home, Fran, we'll lock up," Casey offered.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, no problem." Casey beamed at her brightly, earning a smile in return.

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour, then?"

"Absolutely," he promised her. "See you then." Casey waved Fran out the door, locked it after her, switched the sign to 'closed,' and turned to find his teammates smirking at him. "What?"

"'See you in an hour'?" said Lily. "Do you have... _plans_, Casey?"

"Uh, sorta. I, uh, I kinda asked her out to a movie," he said. He could feel the blush rising but knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Lily beamed. "Casey, that's fantastic!" Even Theo looked moderately impressed. Fighting bad guys was one thing, but asking a girl out took a different level of guts.

"So you're doing it tonight?" she asked.

Casey's smile faltered nervously. "Yeah, we are, but that's sort of the thing. I kind of told her it was a... you know, a group thing."

Theo caught on quickly. "You're kidding me."

Casey chewed his lip. "I'm sorry. It just sorta... came out. I didn't want to scare her or anything." What he didn't add was that he was a little bit scared himself, and that he was throwing himself at their mercy. "Please, guys?" he asked, just the right note of pathetic where they'd take pity on him. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"What if we had plans?" said Theo.

"Theo," Lily hissed.

"What if we _did_?" he asked.

"Lil?" Casey said, knowing he was begging. "Please?"

"Oh, all right-" she began, but the rest of it was lost as he flung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in with a hug. The other arm was reserved for Theo, who resisted and ducked away.

"I didn't agree to this," he said.

"Oh, come on, Theo," said Lily. "It'd be a nice change of pace from working, and training, and fighting, and training, and working, and fighting..."

Theo rolled his eyes. "I _like_ those things."

"If you won't do it for Casey, do it for me?" She batted her eyes comically, but when Theo's face remained stony, she abandoned that tactic and opted instead to swat at his bicep. "Come on. You owe me."

"No, _you_ owe _me_," he said. "And I guess you'll owe me another one after this."

"No, _I'll_ owe you," Casey said enthusiastically. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate this."

"Tell you what. Get this place cleaned up, Cinderella, and then we can all go to the ball." Theo crossed his arms over his chest and his meaning was clear.

Casey didn't mind. "You got it!" he said, reaching for the mop.

He went right to work cleaning up for the day, and behind him, he thought he heard Theo hissing, "I told you this would happen. I _told_ you."

Casey grinned to himself and shook his head. Theo, and maybe even Lily, would probably make him pay for this later. But right now, he didn't mind.


End file.
